


My Everything

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: “Stop looking at me like I’m your everything.”





	My Everything

“Stop it!” she says.

“Stop what?” he grins.

“Stop looking at me like I’m your everything.” she says as he tilts his head slightly and smiles.

“What if you are?” he asks.

“What?” she looks surprised.

“What if you are my everything, Victoria Hughes?” he asks again and her breath hitches.

“I can’t be. We’ve only been together for a few months. This doesn’t make any sense.” she counters.

“Love sometimes doesn’t make sense but here I am completely in love with you because you are my everything.” She smiles at him before leaning in to kiss him,  _ her _ everything.


End file.
